This invention relates generally to supporting and display of musical instruments; more particularly, it concerns a novel guitar stand for displaying a guitar in position for easy removal from the stand, as well as stable support by the stand.
There is need for an improved guitar stand as referred to above, as well as need for the unusual combinations of structure, function and results, as appear herein, including a stand conceptually shaped as a guitar, or portion of a guitar.